With appearance and spread of machine-to-machine (M2M) communication and a variety of devices such as smartphones and tablet PCs and technology demanding a large amount of data transmission, data throughput needed in a cellular network has rapidly increased. To satisfy such rapidly increasing data throughput, carrier aggregation technology, cognitive radio technology, etc. for efficiently employing more frequency bands and multiple input multiple output (MIMO) technology, multi-eNB cooperation technology, etc. for raising data capacity transmitted on limited frequency resources have been developed.
Among these, a CoMP scheme has been proposed for system performance enhancement of a wireless communication system. CoMP is expected to increase cell-edge UE performance and enhance average sector throughput. However, even when the CoMP scheme is applied, there is still inter-cell interference (ICI) that reduces cell-edge UE performance and this leads to an issue for channel estimation of a user equipment (UE) to which a communication service is provided through the CoMP scheme.